


The Sharing Song

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: For Rachel during these apololyptic times 💕
Relationships: Noel Acciari/Frank Vatrano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Sharing Song

“You’re kidding me.”

Noel’s incredulous, hands on his hips emphasizing his tone.

“It was all I could find, okay? I’ll sleep with my head at the foot of the bed.”

“Frank this is a twin bed.” Noel pinches the bridge of his nose, but he has to laugh at his teammate’s inability to plan ahead. Frank’s never been very good at that anyway. 

Laughing, Frank agrees, yes this is a twin bed, and no it won’t stop them from having a fun spring break. He even gets Noel to admit that they have a really nice view of the ocean, and after a few overly expensive drinks from the minibar both of them settle in nicely.

~

That night they stumble back into their room, Noel still clutching a beer. 

“Dude why’dyou have sunglasses on? It’s night.” Frank’s batting at Noel’s face to get them off, like wearing them at night personally offends him.

“It’s fucking cool, that’s why. I’m super fucking cool.” Noel’s words might be more slurred thank Frank’s, but he says them with as much confidence as he can manage.

“Stupid.” Frank says before laying down forcefully, still fully clothed. 

“I knew this was gonna suck.” Noel says in a highly exasperated tone as he lays down to Frank’s feet in his face. “How’s it fair to have your- your feet in my face?” 

He’s met with an unresponsive teammate, who passed out as soon as his head hit the bed. 

“Idiot.” Noel’s tone is a mixture of fondness and annoyance as he pushes himself up to slip a pillow under Frank’s head. He contemplates for a moment the thought of laying back down with Frank’s massive, kicky feet in his face and decides against it. He settles back down face to face with his teammate instead.

“Too weird.” He says to no one in particular and faces the other way. Now he’s the little spoon, and he rolls his eyes at the thought, but falls asleep anyway.

~ 

The next morning, however, Frank wakes up to find himself the little spoon. It takes him a few moments to blink himself awake but when he realizes, he blushes hard.

He half-turns around to see Noel still sound asleep, looking almost too peaceful. Frank decides he can sleep a little longer too.

~ 

“Uh, sorry. I just. Didn’t want your feet in my face last night. You seem like a kicker.” Noel’s voice is wrecked, his defense coming while he’s peeling away from Frank. He gets up and steadies himself on a dresser, head pounding.

“I’ll still kick you.” Frank says, not moving from his spot. Noel could have sworn he heard a smile though his words, though. 

“Jesus it’s 2 o’clock already? We gotta get to the beach.” 

With that Noel’s pulling Frank out the door, barely giving him time to change. 

~ 

“That’s insane. The hair on the back of my neck is standing up.” 

Noel turns Frank’s entire body towards the ocean and points at the horizon.

“See that? That’s a thunderstorm. We have to get back to the room.” 

“But its a beach day! And look-“ Frank puts his hand on top of Noel’s head, laughing when the static makes his hair stand up.

“First of all I can’t see the top of my own head. Second of all we’re not getting hit by lightning on a beach day.” Noel’s words are serious but Frank can’t help but think his serious face is cute. 

Nevertheless the older man marches them back to their room, stopping for snacks along the way at Frank’s insistence. 

“You never know how long we might be stuck in there.” Frank’s grabbing bags of chips, candy, water and soda until his arms are full.

“You’re the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.” 

~

They end up stuck in their room for most of the night, binge watching Cops because, as Frank said, it’s a hotel tradition. Noel’s not certain of his teammate’s credibility but he goes along with it anyway. 

Noel’s settled in on the bed and Frank gets up to grab a beer before sitting down next to him. 

“I’m pouring one out. For beach day.” He downs half the beer in a few seconds. 

“Usually you wouldn’t ‘pour one out’ into your mouth, bud.” 

“Who would pour perfectly good beer on the ground? And I don’t even have anything to clean it up with. No thank you.” The rest of the beer goes down after that, then a few more for good measure. 

Noel follows suit, but keeps an eye out to make sure he stays a bit more lucid than his roommate. He’s pretty sure if they both got drunk enough they’d end up swimming in the ocean and definitely get hit by lightning. 

“Is that my sweater?” Noel notices Frank’s wardrobe change after the younger man gets back from the bathroom.

“No...it’s mine.” Frank’s eyes are comically shifty.

“Then why’s it too big?”

“Okay, fine, it’s yours. I was cold. It’s not that big on me.” Frank pouts and Noel would never in a million years admit that his teammate looks adorable, but he does. 

~

“Wanna go swimming?” Frank raises his eyebrows at his own question like it’s the best idea he’s ever heard.

“No buddy, it’s still stormy out there.” 

“Pleaaaaaaase, it’ll be so fun.” Frank’s up and grabbing Noel’s hand, pulling it towards the door.

“No, look they’re in a car chase! You love that.” 

Frank sighs and sits back down on the bed, uncomfortably close to Noel. Necessarily close, but uncomfortable. At least that’s how Noel sees it.

They eventually lay down and Frank slings an arm over Noel’s chest, cuddles up close. Noel looks down at the younger man and they scan each other’s faces, Noel’s heart suddenly threatening to beat out of his chest. 

Frank smiles, wiggles a little to get closer and kisses Noel, soft and sweet, before promptly falling asleep. 

Noel’s frozen in place. Did Frank just kiss him or did he fucking dream it? Why would he dream it anyway? He stares at Frank’s face for way too long before deciding he’s just drunk too, and needs to sleep. 

~

The final day of their trip they get a proper beach day, proper day drinking, and sunburnt. Frank hasn’t said anything about the previous night so Noel doesn’t either. He’s a little afraid that Frank forgot.

That night they’re both a little awkward in the room, unsure what the other remembers or how to proceed. They decide to just go to sleep, figuring if they don’t say anything it’ll just go away.

When Noel lays down, though, Frank can’t help but take in his smell, look at the little details of his face. Noel notices and they lock eyes like the previous night, but this time they’re both more or less sober.

This time it’s Noel who leans in for the kiss, turning so they’re face to face, slowly moving their legs to intertwine. Their tongues slide together and Frank breaks the kiss for a moment to look at Noel’s face, make sure he’s actually there and this isn’t some fever dream. 

Once he confirms they kiss again, and Frank’s a little mad at himself for not kissing Noel sooner. He runs his hand up the older man’s bicep and really, it’s ridiculous. 

He says as much in between kisses and Noel laughs, grabs his ass. Frank looks at him with wide eyes, only able to manage out a breathless “fuck.”

“Why didn’t we do this on the first night?” Noel’s voice is low and Frank’s a little lightheaded.

“Told you the twin bed would be fine.”


End file.
